


Unsighted Love

by beigybabylizzy



Category: MNL48
Genre: 4kHiNsZxC, Angst, ByBis, CocoBrei, Drama, Drama & Romance, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Gash, Romance, SeBy - Freeform, SheLice, UniPhant, Yuri
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:40:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21814552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beigybabylizzy/pseuds/beigybabylizzy
Summary: "The best kind of love is unexpected." So they say. However, the workaholic Ella Amat isn't the type to play with the unyielding force of love.All of that will change when she met the attractive stranger who will make her experience an unsighted love.
Relationships: Ashley Cloud Garcia/Gabrielle Skribikin, Aubrey Binuya/Coleen Trinidad, Ella Amat/Gabrielle Skribikin, Marsela Mari Guia/Abelaine Trinidad, Shekinah Arzaga/Alice Margarita De Leon
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger Warning: This story is composed of words that are not pleasing to the ears and other nesh subjects that might upset the readers. *I won't be using honorifics
> 
> Disclaimer: Places, names, and personalities of the characters in this story does not represent the idols and places in real life. Things and events related to reality mentioned in this story is highly coincidental. This is purely made with the author's imagination.
> 
> DO NOT COPY. Forgery is a crime.

**" _Sit down, Ella._ "** A man, around his 30's, said in a stern tone while lighting up his cigar that he got from a box on his table. He puffed out a thick smoke directly at the girl standing in front. She was wearing a white long sleeves top, a blue blazer and slacks, and matched with a cream coloured block pump high-heels.

Ella covered her nose and coughed after inhaling some of the grey smoke. " _Y-yes, sir._ " She sat on the chair right in front of her boss's table. She waited, while her boss's attention is glued on the papers. 

_He perfectly knew that smoking is not allowed inside the building._ Ella said to herself. _He is taking advantage of the fact that there are no sprinklers in his office. If only he could just open the windows... I am suffocating already._

The smoke slowly infiltrate the room. The windows were kept shut to keep the cold temperature inside. There wasn't a single vent inside her boss's office that could erase the existence of the smoke. 

" _Uh... sir?_ " She said, calling the attention of her boss, and to break the silence. 

The man took his cigarette and placed it on the ashtray. " _Ella, you are one of our outstanding employees._ " He began. " _Looking back, you made great numbers while you are in this company, and carrying the company's name in seminars, tenders, and the likes. Without you, the company won't be where it is right now._ "

" _Thank you, sir._ "

_He called me in for this? Is he going to promote me?_ She observed the man sitting on his office chair. _Most likely that will happen. I didn't do anything that would upset the higher-ups._

" _We are grateful for your hard work, Ella._ " He paused, " _However, the world is changing. New ideas emerge and develop. Your project proposals and market strategies are either, let's say, old and typical. The market wants something fresh and new! Our new employees are capable of that. Especially that new girl in your department? Wow, her new ideas kept flowing in and the market is hungry for that! Not that I am saying your ideas are useless. They're just..._ "

" _Common._ " Ella finished.

" _Exactly!_ " He took his cigarette and place it in his mouth. She huffed in and released the grey smoke once more.

" _Sir, let's cut to the chase._ " Ella took a deep breath before continuing, " _What is the purpose of this consultation?_ "

Her boss's didn't speak. There was a short moment of silence before he responded while looking at her directly in the eyes, " _Ella, you're fired._ "

—The sound of the train passing by in front of her disturbed Ella from her thoughts. She clenched the box filled with her things tight after reminiscing the incident from yesterday. The doors opened and the passengers went out one-by-one. She immediately entered the train to avoid cramming in with other passengers and hopefully (if luck is on her side) will sit on a vacant seat. However, that wasn't the case – the train is packed. Despite that, Ella couldn't complain. Commuting by train and by jeepney in the Philippines is a challenge she's been battling everyday – complaining won't do anything to her so she will just brush the feeling of frustration away and think of other rational things.

Ella released a sigh. _Why am I thinking about what happened yesterday when I am supposed to be thinking about what I should be doing next! Stupid, Ella. What am I going to do now?_ She gritted her teeth out of rage, _That ungrateful bastard! After all I did for the company? He fired me just because I couldn't give him a new project and strategy that is suitable for the market. He didn't even bother giving me a damn chance._

Working as a marketing manager in a big company for three years, Ella couldn't help but feel a huge weight of disappointment and lost. She worked her way just to work in her dream job and accomplished a lot of achievements to meet her boss' expectation. In the end, after three years, they cut her off.

Ella went out of the train when she arrived at her station.

"At least they paid me more than I thought they would." Ella said to herself. "Compensation and thanks, he said. What a full load of bullshi—" Ella's phone suddenly rang – cutting her off. She held her box with one arm while her hand rummaged her bag for her phone to answer the caller.

Ella answered, seeing the caller's name. "Hello, Sela. What's up?"

"Your friend in your office told me what happened." Sela replied, "Meet me in my condominium. _Now_."

"What? Now? I'm in the station! I can't meet—" a beeping sound was heard from the other line. "—she hung up on me? Seriously, that girl! Does she think commuting is easy?!"

Ella walked out of the station and waited for a taxi to pass. The traffic was getting intense in the area which lead her to doubt if she will be on time to arrive at her friend's destination. 

"No choice but to walk towards her place." Ella said.

Ella was deep in thought while she walked her way towards her friend's house. She thought about her plans now that she is jobless. She is doubting whether she should continue working or she should just settle and help out with her family business. Ella saved a lot of money for her own – she could even leave the country and settle somewhere for years with it. Or, she could use the money and spend the rest of her days lavish with material things and love.

"A workaholic will remain a workaholic. I have no time to mingle with other people, let alone would play fire with _love_." Ella said, scoffing at the idea of her leaving the country. "Oh well. A lot of companies wants to pirate me this year. I might have a shot in one of them."

After minutes of walking, Ella's phone vibrated. She took out her phone and saw a message coming from Sela saying:

**From:** _Sela_

_Where in the name of Jesus are you?! If you won't be here in ten minutes I am throwing your package out of my unit!_

Ella's phone almost slipped from her grip. "Dammit! My package arrived today!" Ella made a run for it despite wearing her heels. There's only one street left for her to run to before she arrived in front of Sela's condominium building.

Ella gasped while still running. "Jesus Christ! This box is such a nuisa—" Before Ella can finish, her body collided with a stranger. She lost grip with her box and fell on the floor – butt first.

Ella groaned, sitting up while stroking her hips, "My butt and hip hurt..."

"Crap..." she heard the person who she collided with mumble.

"What the heck!" Ella complained, seeing her folders and office documents on the floor and her box wide open. She hastily picked up her belongings on the floor and placed them inside the box. "Watch where you are going! Are you _blind_?!"

The stranger stood up. It's a girl. She has a short ash blonde hair and she's carrying an adjustable walking cane. The girl wore her glasses and faced Ella. Ella's attention was glued on the stranger – her pink lips attracting the latter's eyes.

_Wow. She's pretty._

~ ~ ~

**A tall girl, with an ash blonde hair, stood in front of a mirror.** She rubbed her eyes gently and opened them. Her perception of her surroundings was foggy and blurry. It went dark for a second but then returned. She clenched her fist and released a sigh.

"Gabb!" A girl's voice was heard outside the door. "You're going to be late if you won't hurry up!"

Gabb took an adjustable walking cane leaning beside her bedside table, and her black sunglasses. "Coming!" She shouted back at the voice, before heading out of her room. She walked downstairs towards the kitchen where she can hear the tapping of utensils. Though her perception isn't clear, she can picture out a short girl, with her back facing her, standing in front of the stove.

Gabb dragged the chair and sat on it. The girl followed by sitting next to her, after placing a batch of deep fried chicken on the table. She took Gabb's hand and placed it on top of the spoon and fork.

"Thank you," Gabb said, picking up the spoon and fork. She was about to put a spoonful of her lunch, but she stopped. She clenched her hands into a fist, "I'm so sorry, Coleen. If only I weren't—"

"Are you bringing that up while we are eating? Seriously, Gabb. Look, it is inevitable, okay? So there's no need for you to apologize—stop apologizing for something that isn't your fault. Also, I am just doing what a sister should be doing so don't apologize." Coleen said, stuffing her mouth with food. "Hurry and eat. You _will_ be late if you won't." 

For a person to lose their ability to see is like living in complete darkness. Gabb is partially blind. She can see large objects and people around her though her perception is foggy and out of focus, and that she can only see in a few minutes and after that would be total darkness. Fortunate, one would say, but it still won't change the fact that she lost her full ability to see.

"I am off." Gabb said, standing by the door.

"Take care of yourself." Coleen said hugging her sister. "I placed coins and money bills at their respective pockets in your bag. Your phone is in the innermost pocket inside, and in case of emergency just press-hold the number 1 and you phone will automatically call me. Be safe, okay? I will be in the company. Uncle wanted to talk."

"I know, sis, I know. No need to remind me. See you later, Coleen." Gabb wore her glasses and turned her back - adjusting her walking cane. She tapped the floor with it – helping her detect any obstacle that is on her way.

Though Gabb can still decipher images, she still needs the help of her walking cane just in case her vision blacks out. 2 years – that's how long she lived her life as a person who lost her ability to see. It was a challenge at first, but the more she went out, the more she took risks, she finally got the hang of it. 

Gabb stopped in front of the pedestrian lane the moment the stoplight turned green. Her reflexes and sensitive senses would make other people doubt whether she is blind or not. Gabb memorized her steps – her daily routine – so it is easy for her to know when to stop and when to go, which way to turn, which way to walk.

"It's hot today." Gabb mumbled, the heat touching her skin. The light turned green and she proceeded on walking, "Oh well. Thanks to the light I can see more of the foggy images." Light touching the surface of her surroundings give Gabb the ability to clearly see (even just a bit) of her surroundings. Though it may be just a bit clear, she is thankful enough to be able to see everything the light touches.

"Ah. Right." Gabb looked up, "I wonder if Sela is in her place? Maybe I should give her a visit after my appointment with—" Gabb wasn't able to finish her sentence when a force hit her. 

Light flashed ahead of her. Before she met the cold hard ground, she saw the view of the sky with clouds hovering above her. 

_Clouds. They're so clear. When was the last time I had a clear view of the sky with clouds?_

2 years ago. The sky was the last thing Gabb saw before she could no longer see clearly. She lost her ability to see because of an accident that didn't just change her life but also ruined it—

" _Gabb!_ " A girl with short black hair called, walking out of a grey car. " _Did you wait long?_ " She asked, arriving in front of her.

" _Not at all. Should we get going?_ " Gabb said, smiling at the new comer. " _The mall won't stay open for you._ "

" _They will stay open for me. Your family owns it so it's your call to close it._ " The girl said, placing her hands behind her while she walked ahead of the latter. Gabb couldn't help but smile.

After hours of shopping, Gabb and the girl went out of the mall with bags on both hands. 

" _We sure did bought a lot._ " Gabb said.

" _Ah! My driver's there._ " The girl said, pointing at the grey car. Gabb and the girl handed the bags to the driver and they went in the car. 

It was a peaceful car ride with music coming out of the car speakers and the girls singing the song. Everything was fine. Until a deafening sound of a truck disrupted the music that caught their attention. An immense force hit the car which made it to crash – rolling on the road before it finally settled meters away from the truck.

Gabb felt her whole body ache. All she can hear was a sharp deafening sound, and can barely make out of the events happening around her. She opened her eyes and saw the sky full of clouds.

_Clouds._ She thought. " _W-where..._ " Despite the fact that she is still in pain. She turned her head to wander her eyes around her to look for the girl. However, before she can saw the sign of her, her vision turned black

—Gabb opened her eyes. " _Crap..._ " she said in a low tone. She is back in reality. She sat up and immediately reached for her cane, suddenly her vision starts to fade. She quickly looked for her sunglasses.

"What the heck!" Gabb heard someone exclaimed. The girl who bumped onto her fixed her belongings and placed them inside a box. She added, "Watch where you are going! Are you _blind_?!"

Gabb stood up and noticed a girl wearing an office attire. Her vision may be getting dark but she was able to picture out the image in her head. She wore her sunglasses and faced the girl, "Matter in fact... _I am_." She said, smiling at the girl, " _I am blind._ "


	2. Chapter 2

**Ella**

**The stranger stood up.** She has a short ash blonde hair and she’s carrying an adjustable walking cane. She wore her black sunglasses and faced me – I was mesmerized. Despite the fact she was wearing her glasses, I knew at that moment, she is beautiful. The light coming from the sun touching her ash blonde hair is making it look like the colour of gold, not to mention her pink glossy lips adding more of her beauty.

_Wow. She’s pretty._

“Matter in fact… _I am._ ” I snapped back to reality. The stranger smiled at me and added, “ _I am blind._ ”

_Oh crap!_ I felt the huge amount of embarrassment befall on me. “Oh my god! I am so sorry!” I exclaimed and bowed my head to apologize. “It’s my fault. I was running and I wasn’t… looking… where I…” I trailed off. The girl standing in front of me is blind yet I can sense the gaze of this stranger on me. The latter was still smiling and, Jesus Christ, it’s a distraction.

Her smile made my heart race and my chest burn for an unknown reason. Seeing this girl’s smile, I couldn’t help but feel strange. I am acting strange, I feel strange, and the emotion and feeling that I am sensing right now is strange. I can feel butterflies that won’t stop fluttering inside my system. It’s so weird, I don’t know why I am feeling this way.

“It’s fine.”

“No. I really do apologize. I—” I released a sigh. “—I shouldn’t have shouted at you. It was unreasonable for me to do so. I’m sorry.”

The latter chuckled, her lips curving into an upside down crescent moon that reached up to her cheeks, “Like I said, it’s fine. People tend to complain depending whether they are stressed, restless, and mad so I understand. You… I assume you are mad, maybe because of work?”

I forced a smile, “Yeah. I just got fired yesterday.”

_Wait. Why am I talking to this stranger?_

“I should get going, and I believe you should to since you seem to be in a hurry.” The stranger tapped her walking cane on the ground. “Stay safe out there.”

“Thanks. You too. ” My eyes followed the strange girl. She is blind – I mean, it is obvious that she is – but there’s this strange sensation that I felt from her, like she is staring me when she couldn’t even see me. I mumbled, “How strange…”

I no longer waste my remaining time and hastily walked towards Sela’s condominium. I just hope that I can get to her place on time. Sela is not a patient girl and I don’t want her to throw my package outside her unit.

Sela just came back from Shanghai last week after 2 whole years and she brought me a 2 year load of Shanghai souvenirs and the likes. She is a performer – a singer, an idol. Well, she _used_ to be one. While she was in Shanghai, her modelling career blossomed, and she even got some cameo scenes in dramas and movies.

“Oh. It’s been 2 years since Sela stopped performing.” I said to myself, waiting right in front of the condominium’s elevator. “I wonder if she’s doing fine?” I never got to visit her since she came back. Sela used to stay somewhere in Quezon, but now she transferred here in Mandaluyong, which is a hassle for me since I have work and it’s far from where she lives. Now that I no longer have a job, I can visit her.

I went in the elevator the moment it reached the ground floor. I pressed the button with a marked 38 on it, then the metal box moved upward. I gave Sela a message that I am now in her building – just in case she will nag at me again for being _late_ or _slow_.

The elevator doors stopped at the 38th floor with a loud _ding!_ The door opened and I immediately got out and ran towards her unit. I knocked on her door three times before it was opened.

A white skinned beauty with brown monolid eyes met me. She was wearing a black indoor shorts and a cat printed T-shirt. “ _You look tired._ ” She said smiling – mocking me, rather.

I panted, gasping for air in pause, “Well… if you… didn’t… _threaten_ me… I wouldn’t look tired!” I spat.

Sela laughed at me and took the box from my grip, “Come on in. Make yourself at home.” I went inside Sela’s unit. I took off my heels and placed them in the shoe rack before I wore a pair of indoor slippers. Her place is a two-floor unit; it is vast and spacious. Sela’s previous unit was half the size of her current one. Sela was living all alone since she started her career as an idol. Her independence grew and developed when she went to Shanghai. To her, living in a wide unit is no longer new – she got used with living alone.

The interior design isn’t far from both modern and classic; the floors are neat and clean that you can see your reflection on the floor. The dining area – underneath the dining table is a small aquarium filled with fishes and corals, and its blueish white light adds a beautiful illumination in the kitchen. The living room is in white and black; a wide flat screen TV is attached on the wall with DVD players, speakers, Xbox and PlayStation consoles, and microphones are placed on a shelf underneath it.

“You are living a luxury life,” I said, sitting on her black leathered sofa. I took off my blazer and hanged it on the armrest of the armchair.

Sela sat next to me, giving me a cup of coffee she got from the kitchen. She rolled her eyes, “ _Luxury life._ ” She sarcastically said. “Luxury but it’s freaking lonely. Anyway, let us not talk about me.” She gave me one of her smile, but this time it brought chills down to my spines.

_Oh shit. She is mad._

“Why didn’t _my_ best friend gave me a damn _visit_ since I went back from Shanghai? Nor _bothered_ to call or text me?” Sela asked.

I caressed my nape and didn’t make any eye contact to hide my nervousness. “I-I was busy at work.” I replied. “My b-boss bombarded me with _a lot_ of paper work. I had to focus. I am sorry.”

Sela gave me a pat on my shoulders, “It’s fine I am messing with you.” She took a sip from her cup. “I called you so that you can get your _package_ and so you can tell me about your job. So you got fired—care to tell why Miss Ella Amat, one of the most hardworking workaholic I’ve ever known, got fired?”

I released a groan. “My boss told me that my proposals and strats are _typical_ and _old_.” I answered, exasperating my words. “Despite my achievements and numbers, they fired me just because I couldn’t give them a plan that is suitable for today’s market.”

“Wow. That is stupid. He didn’t give you a chance to prove yourself or something?”

“Well, they didn’t since they wanted to use the ideas of the newbie in my department so why would they give me a chance when their shot is front of them? Instead of wasting their time on me, they will go for a more skilled employee.” I paused, the mood changed between us, “Actually, I saw it coming.”

Sela raised an eyebrow, curious and confused. “What do you mean you saw it coming? That they will fire you?”

“Yeah.” I took a deep breath, and rested my head on the sofa’s back pillow with a sigh. “My ideas are actually fitted for products that needs a practical approach. The company is more focused on relating our strats with other rival companies and the modern generation. So, when they hired that newbie, I saw she has the potential for what they sought I should do. Maybe because I couldn’t give them that or meet their expectations, they fired me.”

I actually don’t mind getting fired for some reason. I made and saved a lot of money, our family business is booming, and I am financially stable. Maybe I just couldn’t get used with _not_ working.

“So, do you have plans on working again?”

“About that, there are companies who are pirating me this year. I wanted to give them a try and,” I scoffed, “you know me—I’m a workaholic. I cannot _not work_.”

~ ~ ~

**Sela and I talked about my job.** It’s been a long time since we talked face to face. While she was still in Shanghai, we can barely have the time to talk and catch up with things. I also told her about my encounter with the blind girl, and she laughed at me and gave me a short lecture about my temper.

“I am still thankful for them for the company, by the way. They gave me a little party this morning to show their appreciation before I finally leave. Anyway, enough about me. Now that you are back, what are your plans, Sela?” I asked, placing my empty mug on the living room table.

Sela replied, “I actually don’t know.”

“Are you kidding me?”

“No. I really don’t know.”

“So you went home because you are _homesick after_ 2 years? Is that it?”

Sela shook her head. “Of course not! I mean, yes but that is not the point! Jesus, let me finish!” She pat. “I went home because I want to go home. I am not home sick? I just really want to go home, that’s all. I have no plans, I didn’t set anything for my future. My modelling career in Shanghai gave me the financial power to, well, have what I have right now. However, we both know it’s not enough. I went home out of the blue without anything in mind.”

“Then why don’t you return being an idol? The reports just said you will be on a hiatus in the idol industry. Why not come back?” Sela didn’t reply. I saw her tighten her grip with her mug. Sela was never an expressive type when it comes to her deep emotions and thoughts – she tries to hide it from everyone, but not to me. I know Sela since college, I know her gestures. “Look, I won’t force you to come back if you don’t want to, okay?” I added, assuring her. “I am just saying, if you want to, why not? Sela, you are a talented person. Don’t waste it.”

“I know…” she insinuated. “I actually want to go back, I really do, but I can’t.”

“Girl, if you want to do it, you will do it. Unless…” I faced her and met her eyes, “… _something_ is pulling you back. Is there?”

Sela may try to hide it, but she cannot hide it to me. I can notice the surprise on her face. She hid her true expression by laughing. “What? Hell no. There isn’t! None at all.”

“Then why can’t you?”

“I just—” just as I was about to hear her reply, my phone rang. “You should get that first, El.”

I took my phone from my pocket and saw the caller’s name.

_What the heck? She is calling me? Now this is a first._

“Well, look who finally decided to call.” I swiped the surface of my screen to accept the caller, “Hey, Abby. I thought you _are dead_? You didn’t give me a damn message or an update while you are out of the country. I thought my best friend _died_ or something.” 

I don’t know if it was just my imagination but I think I saw the abrupt turn of Sela’s head when she heard Abby’s name came out of my mouth. I didn’t mind it though, I bet she was just as surprised as me.

_Ah. Right, Abby is in Shanghai. She went there two weeks ago, as far as I can remember. I wonder if she and Sela bumped into each other._ “Yeah, I am doing great, Ab.” I replied after Abby asked me about how I was doing. “Hmm? Oh I am here in Sela’s place. I—”

“Sela… is back in the country?” Abby asked without letting me finish my sentence.

“Huh? Uh, she—” I turned my head and I saw Sela shaking her head. I mouthed a _what_ so that she can tell me her concern. “—arrived here last week.” She hit her forehead with her palm in disbelief.

“I thought… she’s here in Shanghai?” Abby added.

Sela kept shaking her hands and head from left to right. I don’t know what kind of message she is trying to tell me but she should just say it out loud instead of relaying them through gestures.

I replied, “Nope. She went back home. I actually got a one big _balikbayan_ box worth of 2 years. You should give me souvenirs worth of 3 weeks. Do you want to speak with Sela? She’s with me right now. I can give you—” she dropped the call. “—what the hell?” I dialed Abby’s number again, but I can no longer reach her. “Okay, that was _rude_! She did not say goodbye!”

“You’re oblivious, aren’t you?” Sela asked me with a disbelief reaction.

“Excuse me? Why don’t you just _tell_ me what you were trying to convey instead of using your arms and mouthing words that I cannot decipher.”

Sela smiled at me and shook her head. “I was trying to say to tell her to not get herself killed. Anyway, what do you want for lunch? I can cook anything you like.”

“No need to cook. I am kind of craving for some KFC.” I said, my mouth growling just thinking about the mash potatoes and gravy. 

Sela shook her head. “Wow. Don’t tell me you’ve been eating take-out fast food ever since we graduated?”

“No! I cook for myself as well!”

Sela laughed at me and went to the telephone. While she was giving our orders, I was left alone with my thoughts. Two of my best friends left for Shanghai and now one of them is back. I just hope Abby will come home soon as possible.

_Shanghai_.

_Wait a minute…_ I paused. _2 years ago Sela went to Shanghai out of the blue, without telling us, and in secret. I only knew after a month and she told me to keep it for myself (considering it was for her idol image’s sake). Then, for some reason, Abby left for Shanghai without telling me and I only knew a week after she arrived there. That was also the same time Sela told me she will come back home._

“I ordered for us already!” Sela exclaimed. She took the flat screen TV’s remote and turned it on. She opened Netflix and played an episode from FRIENDS Season 3.

“Sela,” I called. I paused. What I am going to ask her next is the question I told myself not raise, but my curiosity right now is bothering me. “The reason that you never got to tell me, the reason why you suddenly left for Shanghai, is it… _because of Abby?_ ” 


	3. Chapter 3

**Ella**

**Sela never told me the reason why she left.** I tried to ask her once and she told me she wasn’t ready yet and only gave me a vague excuse. With that said, I decided to wait for her until she is comfortable enough to tell me the truth.

However, I just asked her a delicate question without thinking thoroughly.

Sela faced me. She smiled and answered, “Of course not! Why would I go to Shanghai because of her?” Her attention went back to the flat screen TV. I brushed the idea out of my head.

After Sela answered my question, I didn’t further pry. I don’t know why I asked her that delicate question but my guts told me that I should ask her now that I got the chance.

_Sela is right though. Why would she go to Shanghai because of Abby? They never got into a big fight, and if ever they did and Sela left, that would be hella petty of her and out of character. Plus, Sela is not the type of girl to ran away from a fight._

We watched a few episodes of FRIENDS before our orders came. Sela bought three buckets of KFC chicken and got us fries and a lot of mash potatoes. Just by the numbers, I can tell she is frustrated and bothered – after all, eating is one of her coping mechanism. I want to ask her what is bothering her, but I decided not to and wait until we finish eating.

“Can the both of us even finish all of this?” I asked Sela while helping her set up the dining table. “It’s like we will be feeding both of our families.”

Sela replied, “Who said it’s just going to be just the two of us?”

“You invited guests?”

“Just Sheki.”

“Sheki is coming over?! But today is the premier of her new movie! She cannot _just_ miss that for you?” Sela only gave me a sly smirk. Seeing that look on her face, I found my answer, “She will skip her premier for you, won’t she?”

“Bingo!”

I shook my head. “Seriously. That girl…”

“Not my fault. I tried to stop her but she insisted.” Sela placed the food on the table. “When I told her I am back she immediately told me that we should have lunch together today, which is one of the reasons why I called you. You know her when she makes her decisions—you cannot easily change her mind.”

After a few minutes of waiting, we heard a knock on the door. Sela left the dining area to meet with the new comer, and I can hear a girl’s loud voice from where the entrance is.

“Ella!” A short girl called my name out of excitement when she saw me standing near the table. She ran towards me and gave me a big and tight hug which made it hard for me to breathe.

“S-Sheki…” I said. Sheki may be short but this girl is freaking strong. “I c-can’t… breathe! Too tight…”

“Oh! Sorry!” Sheki released me from her embrace. “I missed you!”

I smiled at her and said, “Yeah. Me too.”

We gathered around the dining table and we began eating. We talked about our lives the past 2 years; we laughed, we had deep conversations, and we talked about our future plans.

To be with these two, it brings back a lot of memories when we were in college – Sheki was the first person to associate with me when first semester began, then Sela and Abby came, lastly, Alice. Alice unfortunately left us though.

_Alice. I wonder how she’s been?_

Our friendship wasn’t all rainbows and sunny skies. There were gloomy clouds as well. Alice _was_ our friend. She left, and as much as we want to avoid it (but can’t), we were never the same. Nevertheless, Sheki told us to support her and move on.

Sheki may have said that but the rest of us knows that she’s the one who’s greatly affected by Alice’s departure. They were close – really close – they’re so close that our batch even started to partner them. They’re not wrong though – Alice and Sheki are the dream _couple_. Alice is always top in the class, while Sheki is skilled and talented and she is matching up with Alice in class as well. A power couple some of us would say. For me, they are _untouchable_ – they are out of our reach.

When Alice left, it was hard for us and Sheki. We know it was hard for her even though she tries to hide it by laughing or smiling. Alice _was_ her partner, her other half.

_She loved Alice so much that it broke her when she left._

“This brings back memories.” Sela said, sighing with a smile.

“Agreed.” I added. “It’s like back in college. Damn. I want a time machine so that I can go back to the time where I just go to school, spend time with you guys, and complain. Instead of living today’s time…”

Sheki laughed. “I’d go with you in that time machine. College days _were_ the best! I wanna go back to the time where our department will always win in pageants because of Abby!”

“Oh my god, yes!” Sela exclaimed. “Imagine, we’re the back to back winners? That’s Abby for you!”

“Of course you won’t fall behind! You are the best when it comes to singing!”

“Speak for yourself, Miss Ace.” I said.

I am actually the last one in the group – the _not_ special one. Alice, Sheki, Sela, and Abby were already friends before I joined them because of their skills and talents. They are the pillars of the group. They didn’t make me feel left out though which is a good thing. However, there are times I feel like I do since my friends are really talented and skilled. My only talent is only being a hard worker. Alice and Sheki are the power couple, Abby is beautiful, Sela is great at singing, while I am only great at work.

“And then Alice and I would always come help other clubs.” Sela and I glanced at Sheki. We saw her giggling after reminiscing about the past. She kept talking about her time with Alice while Sela and I listened. We are both happy to see that Sheki is talking about her days with Alice, but we are also worried. Who wouldn’t be worried? We cannot trust Sheki if we are talking about the past, especially if it’s about our college days since Alice is mostly in those memories.

Sheki must have noticed our reaction, she said, “What’s with those worried look on your faces? Don’t tell me you are thinking of _that_ again? I told you guys, it’s fine. It’s all in the past so let’s move on! My gosh!”

The sound of someone knocking the door was heard.

“Are you expecting someone else?” I asked Sela, facing her after my eyes landed towards the area where the door is.

Sela replied, “No? You and Sheki are the only ones I invited today.” She stood up from her seat to meet the newcomer, “This is odd. I wonder who could that be?”

Sheki faced me, “So, you got fired yesterday, and you embarrassed yourself in public for shouting at a blind person,” she said, reminding me about my nightmare. “That’s so you, Ella. Girl, if only I was there with you when you shouted at that person… I will literally laugh at you instead of comforting you.” 

“Jesus Christ, Sheki! It was really embarrassing. Good thing you weren’t there because I know you won’t be of help. Damn it. I wanted the ground to swallow me up!” I exclaimed. I buried my head on my hands, “I swear, if I meet the blind person again I will freaking kill myself. I don’t wanna see her again. It was really embarrassing! She must be feeling bad after what I did. I hurt her feelings.”

I regretted saying those sooner. Because when Sela came back, it was like my nightmare came into life and I cannot wake up to escape from it so I have to suffer from the embarrassment and regret.

I heard footsteps and some tapping coming closer. “Hey guys! My cousin came.” Sela said. “This is Gabb, and of course you know her already Sheki.”

“Hey, Sheki. How are you?”

_Wait, this voice…_ I raised my head to see the newcomer. “Oh shit…” I mumbled. A girl with ash blonde hair was standing next to Sela and was busy talking with Sheki who stood in front of her. “Fuck!” I screamed in my head.

No greeting came out of my mouth. I remained silent – fearing that the blind latter will recognize my voice and mention what happened this morning _which_ can catch the attention of my friends.

_Fuck! She is Sela’s cousin! This girl will kill me if she knew her cousin’s the one I was rude before._

“How are you, Gabb?” Sheki asked.

“I’m doing great, Sheki. How about you? Isn’t today the day of your premier?” Gabb answered with another question.

While Gabb and Sheki conversed I helped Sela with the dishes to avoid them. I haven’t a single word since Gabb arrived. She may be blind but that girl has ears.

_She can recognize my voice, can’t she?_

“You’re awfully quiet?” Sela mentioned. “Something wrong?”

I shook my head as a _no_. Sela furrowed her eyebrows – suspecting that I am hiding something. Well, I don’t want her to know that the person who I ended up shouting in public was in fact her cousin, so I assured Sela with a kind gesture so that she can stop suspecting me and my lying ass.

~ ~ ~

**I went to the living room.** I saw Gabb was there as well – seated on the middle of the sofa where I sat on, while she continued watching FRIENDS – listening rather, considering her… being blind. She was no longer wearing her black sunglasses and I can see her eyes plastered on the flat screen TV. Not to sound mean or something but for her to do that is no longer necessary.

_Even her side profile is attractive. Wow, God has His favourites._

I silently sat on the armchair – trying not to help her notice my presence. I sound irrational right now but I am running away from her! I feel like apologizing to her wasn’t enough. I hurt a blind person’s feelings.

Gabb may gave me a smile, but I feel something strange from the smile of hers. I assume she wasn’t happy, which makes me feel bad. _Ugh, damn! I hate it when I am overthinking._

“So, you’re friends with my cousin?” She suddenly spoke which surprised me. “Sela never mentioned a _shy_ friend before.”

“Uh…” I paused. If I speak, she will recognize my voice. _Wait, will she even recognize it? She could have forgotten about me?_ Well, there is nothing wrong with playing safe. However, it would be rude if I don’t speak, and weird on top of that.

I chose not to reply and decided to stay silent and watched the show on TV.

“If you’re conscious around me because of what happened this morning, please don’t be.” My head turned towards her. She wasn’t wearing her glasses and her eyes met mine. “Like I said, it’s fine.”

_Oh my god… her eyes are beautiful._ For a moment I was lost for words. How can I put this… she looks foreign at the same time she doesn’t. Those ugly black sunglasses really did hide her beauty.

“How did you—”

Gabb chuckled. “I am blind, not deaf. I heard your voice coming out from the kitchen exclaiming your embarrassment. It wasn’t rocket science to figure out who you were. Not going to lie, though, I was surprised that you and my cousin knew each other.”

“I would say the same thing. Sela never mentioned her cousin. Rather, she never actually mentions about her family, which explains everything.”

She smiled. “So, because of work, huh? Sounds frustrating.”

I clicked my tongue and rested my back on the sofa, my arms on the armrest, and the chin on my palm, “Well, if you worked in a company as a marketing manager for three years, carried the whole damn department while at it, and carried your companies name in tenders and the likes, and for you to just get fired because you cannot give your boss (who never given you a chance to prove yourself) a fresh set of ideas, who wouldn’t be frustrated?” I sighed. I glanced at her and she was still looking at me with those two warm eyes. “Sorry. It was inappropriate for me to flip out.” 

“I don’t mind. I like listening to people.” Gabb said. “If you want to talk, I’m the girl.”

“So you’re the listening type. Gabb, was it?” Gabb nodded her head. “So what do you do on your spare time?”

Gabb replied, “I stay at home. Sometimes I come with my sister to meet with our uncle.” She asked, “How about you? Now that you are unemployed do you plan to look for another job again, or what?”

“Oh how I wish that I am not a workaholic and just become a neet so that I can stay at home.” I exclaimed. My gears changed into a serious one. I placed my thumb and index dinger under my chin in a pensive gesture, “I actually plan to apply to another company as a marketing manager, or maybe at least a PRS but the latter is still in question. Matter in fact I have two companies in mind already even though there are five who wanted to pirate me, but I know people in those companies and I don’t like them to be biased on me. I want everything to be fair.”

“Oh, what are they?”

“One is an entertainment company, while the other owns a lot of branded names and chains of malls nationwide. Though, I prefer the latter since it really took my interest plus working under that company has always been a dream of mine.”

“It’s nice to see you two getting along,” Sela came in with Sheki. “Sheki’s leaving. She made a deal with her manager to go to the party for the premier in exchange for the time today.”

I faced the two, “What? Leaving already…” Of course I feel sad. We wouldn’t know when’s the next time we will spend time with each other. It can take months or years. “Well, good luck then. I’ll try and watch your movie this week.”

“I should get going as well,” Gabb stood up from her seat, “Coleen’s probably waiting downstairs.”

“Why won’t she come up here?” Sela asked. “It’s been a while since I last saw that fake baby, and she wouldn’t even bother giving her cousin a visit.”

Gabb replied apologetically, “Uncle wanted to meet us so…”

“Yeah. Yeah. I know.”

Gabb took her cane and walked straight to where Sheki is. I don’t know if it’s just me but she just legit walked straight from the sofa towards the entrance without using her cane _and_ managed to avoid bumping her feet from the obstacles along the way as if she weren’t blind.

I noticed Gabb was staring at me while I was staring at her out of confusion, “Goodbye,” she said. Then she gave me a smile that gave me the butterflies in my stomach, “ _Ella._ ”

_Ah! She said my name…_

“Goodbye…” Sheki, Sela, and Gabb went out of the room, “…Gabb…”

I stumbled on Sela’s sofa. I closed my eyes and rubbed the bridge of my nose with my index and thumb finger. An image of Gabb’s mysterious smile flashed in the dark.

 _Well I’ll be damned._ I clicked my tongue. _I want to see her again…_


	4. Chapter 4

**Gabb**

**Sheki saw Coleen sitting on one of the sofas in the condominium lobby while reading a magazine – an old volume where Sela is still the cover girl, but the magazine looked new despite being an old volume, she said**. Coleen closed the magazine and raised her wrist to look at the time on her watch. She glanced outside and then to the direction of the elevator doors where me and Sheki are standing.

“Coco!” Sheki called out with enthusiasm.

“Oh my god. Sheki?” Coleen jumped up from her seat and gave Sheki a hug. Sheki and my family are pretty much close thanks to Sela. While our cousin is in Shanghai, she asked Sheki if she can check us out from time to time – considering Coleen and I are the only ones living in our huge house and all. Sheki’s like a family member to us instead of a friend – like a big sister.

“I really want to stay but I have to prep up for the party.” Sheki said. 

“It’s fine, Sheki.” I said, “We both understand. Have a safe trip! Rock that party!”

When Sheki left, Coleen and I proceeded to the parking lot where she parked our car. My car, rather, but she’s the one who is driving it because… I am blind.

“So how’s Sela?” My sister asked while her hands are on the wheel. “Did you ask her about her plans now that she is back here? What did she say? Will she work with us?”

I replied, “I told her about our plans. She said she’ll think about it.” I glanced outside the window and watch as the buildings we pass by change alongside with the rest of the surroundings.

“How’s your visit with the doctor?” Coleen asked, changing the subject, “Any new diagnosis? How about the probability of you to see clearly again, were there any updates about that?”

“Nothing much. Doctor said that nothing changed since my last check-up. Probability of me gaining my vision back is still hard to tell, so she says this morning.”

“She said that the last time, Gabb…” Coleen pressed on the breaks when the stop light turned red. I noticed her tight grip on the wheel – indicating her anger that she wanted to conceal away from me, “We are wasting money to someone who couldn’t even give us answers whether you can still see or not. There are a lot of good doctors out there who can give you answers, yet here we are wasting time!”

I released a sigh. “She is doing her best, Coleen. Even if we will go to other different doctors, they will all have the same diagnosis.” I paused.

“All that we can do right now is continue my medication and wait.”

My sister released an exasperated _pah!_ “Some doctor she is…” She pressed on the gas and the car began to move again. “I’m sorry, Gabb. I just… I just want you to see again. It’s been two years…”

“I know, I understand. Let’s have a little bit of faith to my doctor, okay? She did say the probability of me losing my whole ability to see is down to zero, which is a good thing.” I said. Coleen didn’t reply and silence surrounded us in the car.

Ever since the accident, Coleen did everything she can to find me a skilled doctor that can treat my vision. In the end, due to the trauma, doctors can’t really tell whether I can still regain my vision or not.

Minutes under the silence, Coleen spoke, breaking the deafening air surrounding us, “Uncle told me that there will be a new batch of hires coming this week.” She said, “Things will be busy.”

“You can do it, Coco.”

“You should come to, you know? You should come to the company sometimes and handle some things. You’re still the heir, plus I am just helping you and our uncle handle things.”

I forced a chuckle, “What can these eyes do, Coleen? What can a blind person like me do in the company? Can you answer me that?” I asked her, trying not to sound annoyed. “You should have been the heir and not me…”

I noticed her head turn towards my direction and then back on the road, “Don’t say that, sis. Look, you could listen to the interviews? You know how tell whether the person is lying just by the tone of their voice. I know it isn’t accurate or a special gift of some sorts but it could be of use…?”

I stayed silent. I averted my attention back to the environment outside and let my thoughts to bombard me.

Our parents left us with a business eating company that is trampling on other companies here in the Philippines. Leaving such company to us is a huge weight and burden for our shoulders. If it weren’t for our uncle helping us, we wouldn’t know what to do.

_If I weren’t blind, I could lessen the weight on Coleen’s shoulders. Instead, I am adding more of the weight._ I released a sigh. _I’m really thankful to have her as my sister who is helping me manage our company. While me, a useless person with disability, stays at home doing nothing._

“Just by thinking about the busy schedule this week is making me want to cry and run away from my responsibilities.” Coleen complained, lifting the mood. “Can I be a workaholic for a week?! I don’t like procrastinating whenever important dates and appointments are closing in.”

I released a laugh. Her statement reminds me of Ella. Speaking of Ella, that girl is really cute.

“Oh, awfully cheerful, aren’t we Gabb? Is it really that funny knowing your sister is busy?”

I answered, “Oh, no. Hearing the word workaholic made me remember the girl I met in Sela’s.” I faced Coleen. “She’s a workaholic. Turns out she’s also the same girl I bumped into this morning.”

I told Coleen about the incident this morning. It pissed her off (considering her my protective sister), but I told her to dismiss it since I wasn’t offended in some way (which is true) and Ella did apologize to me and felt bad for it.

“Speaking of a marketing manager, we badly need one.” Coleen added. “It’s the most requested position by the company right now.”

“Oh, right. I heard from uncle.”

“Do you think she will apply to our company?”

“Why are you asking me? We’re only acquainted, and she already had two companies in mind. Also, I doubt Ella and I will see each other again.” I added, “There will be applicants for the position anyway so find one in those.”

Coleen clicked her tongue. “She’s experienced! Plus the way you told me about her sounded like she is outstanding enough to have the position. I should ask Sela about her and—”

“Don’t be biased, Coleen. I doubt Ella will like that.” I rubbed the back of my nape. “Anyway, since you are complaining about being busy, and staying at home is boring, I guess listening to their answers in the interview would be fine, right?”

“Oh my god, thank you, sis!” Coleen removed her hands from the wheel and aimed to give me a hug. Before she can fully give me a wide and tight embrace, I pushed her away.

“Hey, eyes on the road!” I shouted. My sister abruptly held on the wheel and her attention went back to the road. “So, when are the interviews this week?”

“You can help me on the last day which is this Friday. It’s the busiest day.” I groaned after I heard her response. Hearing my reaction, she immediately added, “But you can come and join me tomorrow if you are that bored? You are always welcome to join me to the company.”

Ever since I found out I lost my ability to see, I stopped showing myself to the company. I only do if my uncle wants to see me and my sister in the office. I try to avoid showing myself in the company. I don’t know. I feel like showing myself to them will only give me a deep sense of pity to myself with all of their stares. I mean, I am the heiress of our family’s company, and the eldest sister – basically the bread winner. This bread winner is blind, however – I am a burden.

_I am useless. It is better if I don’t show myself than expose my disability._

~ ~ ~

**Friday arrived.** What I do in the interview room is listen while pretending I can read the applicants’ resume. Coleen is helping me with their papers though: explaining and reading their entries. I am thankful that I cannot see since I cannot judge the applicants by their appearance and base their interview by listening to their answers.

I went out of the car. A 40 storey-high building met me. It is mostly covered with a one-way tinted glass from top to bottom, though the ground floor isn’t for security purposes. I have my glasses on and my walking cane with me – though I never really use them that much since Coleen has been assisting me since day one. My sister and I were met by my uncle’s security (which we don’t really need since we are in the company building anyway), and they led us to where the elevator doors are.

My vision didn’t lose its full ability to see yet so I can still make our blurry images of employees eyeing our direction and some giving their respect towards us. I also noticed that there are men working on the ceiling of the mezzanine (probably fixing the lights or putting up a banner of some sorts).

We entered the private elevator where heads and the higher-ups only use. The corner office is located at the penthouse, where most conference rooms are located. From what I’ve heard from Coleen, the interview for today will be held in one of the conference rooms – which sounded like a hassle for me since the applicants would have to go up till the topmost floor. The interviews the past few days were held in the 5th floor, I don’t know why it was transferred to the conference rooms upstairs.

Arriving at the floor, I heard my uncle’s voice talking to maybe one of the employees in the floor.

“Uncle!” Coleen exclaimed. “We’re here!”

“Thank goodness!” I felt a warm arm pull me and my sister close for a hug. “We started late so proceed to the 3rd conference room fast. I will follow you guys in the 3rd batch, okay?” We did as we were told and walked towards the 3rd conference room. Today is the last day of the interview and most applicants were schedule today.

We stayed in the conference room for the final day of the interviews. I heard common responses from the applicants – the typical sugar-coated words people use to impress the ones seated in front of them.

“Shall we take a break?” I asked my sister, who I think was getting tired from entertaining the applicants. “A fifteen minute break will suffice, yes? What do you think, Coco?”

Coleen released an exasperating groan. “Yes, please!” She exclaimed. I called in my uncle’s secretary and told her about the break so that she can inform the remaining applicants waiting outside the conference room.

My sister and I stood up from our seats and we went out of the room to grab something to eat in my uncle’s office. The next batch is the third batch, which is the last one for today. After the batch, we will be revaluating the applicants we interviewed and decide who to take and who are not. There is a probability that we will assign them a different position or assign them to a different department though.

When it was time for us to go back, I felt a sudden sharp pain attack me. “Coleen,” I called my sister, “I think I need to go to the comfort room.” I said wincing – feeling the pain.

“Are you okay? I’ll come with you.”

I shook my head, “No. It’s fine. You and uncle should go on without me. My stomach kinda hurts.”

My vision slowly turned dark and the pain intensified. I can feel my cold sweat forming around my forehead. The pain I felt was in my head – it felt like the insides are being pierced with a needle. Not just that, my eyes were painful as well as if they were being crushed.

“Are you sure, Gabb?”

I forced myself to smile just to hide the pain I am truly feeling. “Y-yeah. I’ll… catch up afterwards…” Coleen nodded her head and she went to the opposite direction with my uncle. I, on the other hand, went back to my uncle’s office in order to take the medicine bottle out of my bag.

“Crap!” I cursed while I rummaged the contents. When I felt a cold glass touching my finger, I wrapped my hand around it and took it out. I opened the lid and took out three pills inside it. I swallowed the pills whole and I sat on the sofa with my palms pressing against my closed eyes.

The pain was still there. However, thanks to the effect of the pills, the pain slowly disappears.

_Shit. This is the fifth time this month._ I thought to myself. When the feeling was no longer intense, I rested the back of my head on the sofa, “I wonder if I was too obvious in front of Coleen?”

I hid the fact that I my status took a turn. Instead of being cured, I am suffering even more. My doctor said that my headaches and the crushing feeling of my eyes were caused by the light coming from the sun. I only wear my glasses whenever I go out, but I remove them when the sun is high above the sky. I got used with the practice of not wearing my protective glasses to protect my eyes from the intense light of the sun because I wanted to see what my surroundings look like.

I went out of the office when the painful feeling slowly disappeared. I walked to the conference room with my hand touching the wall – memorizing the way thanks to my sense of touch..

“Gabb,” I heard my sister called. “We just finished.”

“What? So fast.”

“Well, the position is for the new marketing manager and there’s this applicant who is suitable for the job. Uncle decided to no longer entertain others and just choose her instead.”

“Sounds…” I hesitated to continue, but I ended up finishing my sentence, “unfair…”

“I know. Well, she impressed him.” Coleen answered. She lead me back to the office. “The applicant is experienced and she came from a rival company. They fired her so uncle thought that having an excellent and experienced employee like her will be a good asset for us.”

“And you allowed him to do this?”

“I was sceptical at first, but I read her resume and she’s quite outstanding.”

“What’s her name? What’s so special about her anyway?”

What Coleen said next brought me shivers (and I do not know why). “Her name is Ella?” Coleen answered. “She’s experienced and in fact her name is passed from mouth to mouth during tenders. She is really good with talks regarding about business. Her achievements made our uncle to hire her on the spot with no questions asked. Once glance of her resume and _bam!_ ” She hit both of her palms which created a noise, “She was hired on spot.”

“Gabb?” I turned my head and I saw a girl. Blurry, but I recognize the voice. “What are you doing here?”

Coleen butts in. “Ah, Miss Amat,” 

“Oh my god! I am so sorry, Miss Trinidad. I didn’t see you there.” Ella exclaimed. “I was about to go to the office where I will meet with the CEO.”

“Speaking of which, there’s no need for you to proceed to the office since it seemed like you know our CEO already.” I can picture out Ella’s confused expression after hearing my sister. “Miss Amat, meet Gabrielle Skribikin—the owner of this company, your boss.”

There was a moment of silence.

“Ah… I see now…” Ella’s tone was mellow and has the feeling of great disillusionment like she heard something which brought her to be disappointed. “The multiple questions, the fast interview, the immediate hire—I understand now.”

“Wait, Ella it’s—”

Before I can finish, Ella interrupted, “Excuse me, Miss Trinidad. Not to be rude, but if you hired based on a biased decision, I don’t think it is fair for the rest of the applicants who never got the chance to proceed today. If that is the case, do you think I am the right person suited for this job?” The blurry image of her bowing with a farewell, then her back turning away from us, and the view of her walking away triggered a force in me.

_I need to follow her!_


	5. Chapter 5

**Gabb**

**When was the last time I ran to follow a person?** Frankly speaking, I don’t know. I never felt the need to explain myself to others ever since the accident. I tend to just let people think of what they thought about me and let it as it is. However, for some unknown reason, after hearing that disappointed tone from Ella and seeing her turn her back on me… I want to follow her.

“Oh my…” Coleen’s voice faded. “I knew it. I should have stopped uncle from dismissing the others. What do we do? We cannot let Ella go, Gabb.”

I clenched my fist. I hastily went to the table of my uncle’s secretary where I saw her working in front of her computer.

“Inform the desk to not let Ella Amat leave the building!” I ordered, surprising her. “Also inform the applicants that there will be a special interview led by me tomorrow morning, and please do tell them my apologies for the inconvenience, and then make up some dumb excuse.”

“Uh, ma’am, I—”

“Now!”

“Yes, ma’am!” She took the telephone receiver and dialed the front desk. Ella cannot just enter the building without having her name listed in the front desk at the ground floor. She had to leave a valid ID for her to avail a pass. If the front desk are informed about her, I can stop her from fully leaving the building.

_I need to explain everything to her._

“Where is uncle?” I asked, facing Coleen.

“He went to his private appointment after the interview—literally leaving me behind.” My sister replied. “Hey, is there a problem? Also, was that the acquaintance that you were taking about?”

Before I can answer, my uncle’s secretary spoke. “Ma’am, the desk is already informed and messages for the applicants will be sent later.”

“Good.” I turned my back and ran.

“Gabb?!” My sister shouted my name. “What the hell are you doing?! You forgot your cane! Hey! Stop!”

I didn’t listen nor stopped. I stood in front of the elevator and pressed the down button simultaneously. After a few seconds the elevator doors arrived and I immediately went in – pressing the button with a capital G seen on the sensory screen. I never used to like the private elevator when it was made since it made me feel the division between the boss and the workers, but now I feel thankful and fortunate that it exists.

After a minute or so, I arrived at the mezzanine – unfortunately I pressed the wrong button, to add, the private elevator is the only elevator that can access the mezzanine through it, the rest had to proceed to the ground floor.

I didn’t waste any second and ran out. “Jesus, where is she?!” I asked myself – looking around. I suddenly felt a sting behind my eyes. The fact that the medicine hasn’t fully affected yet, my vision is staring to fade again.

_Crap. Not now!_ Before I could go towards the stairs, my vision completely turned black. _Well fuck!_

I rarely go to the company building, thus, I do not memorize my steps in here. Nevertheless, I relied on my senses. “I look like an idiot,” I carefully stepped on the floor and had my hands sense my surroundings. I made contact with some of the employees and apologized to them.

_Honestly, this is embarrassing._ I felt the railings of the mezzanine and a curve. _Found it_!

I followed the cold metallic guide. _If I follow the railings, it will lead me to where the stairs are. There I can proceed to the ground floor then to the desk._ The front desk is located right next to the stairs of the mezzanine to the ground floor, it would be easy for me to track my pace afterwards.

I felt a level.

Before I can take a step, I felt a hand pulled me away, and a sound of glass and metal crashing followed.

~ ~ ~

 **I heard heartbeats and smelt a sweet perfume.** I couldn’t see, so I relied on the rest of my senses. A warm pair of arms were hold me tight, and I felt a bump from the person’s chest – it’s a girl.

“Are you alright?” The girl asked. My hands climbed up to her face – I touched her cheeks gently, then I felt the bridge of her nose, her eyes, and her lips. “Gabb?”

I immediately removed my touched and had my hands held on her shoulders. “I-I’m fine, M-miss Amat. Forgive me for being r-rude.” I said, stammering. Who wouldn’t be ashamed? I touched a person (it’s Ella n top of that) without their consent!

“How did y—right. It’s fine. There’s no need to apologize.”

“Gabb!” I heard my sister’s voice stormed in. “You almost brought the CEO in danger! Are you even doing your job well? What do you think will happen to you if ever my sister ended up hurt?!”

“What happened?” I asked.

“You almost got hit by the new chandelier and banners the workers are putting up.”

My sister’s voice stormed in. I can hear the murmurs coming from the rest of the employees. “I need to ease my sister down,” I said. Ella guided me to my sister. I still cannot see – my vision is still dark. I did drink my medicine though but I still can’t see. “Coleen, that’s enough. There’s no need to get angry at them. It’s just an accident.”

“Just an accident?! You almost got hit if it weren’t for Miss Amat to save you.”

I shook my head. “What’s important is that I am safe and no one got hurt. Okay? Calm down. I am fine. I’m sure that the workers won’t do the same thing in the future.”

Coleen released a sigh. “Very well.” Despite taking care of the situation, the workers apologized to me. Maybe it was out of respect that I am their boss or maybe it was to ease Coleen’s anger.

“Ella?” I called, turning my head.

“I’m still here.” I heard her say. “Why did you run for me? You almost got yourself into trouble.”

“I just thought, you needed an explanation.”

“Why don’t we talk about that somewhere else?” Ella asked.

“Are you asking my sister out on a date or something, Miss Amat?” Coleen’s voice interrupted.

“N-no! Of course not, Miss Trinidad. I was just—”

Coleen chuckled. “I am joking, Miss Amat.” I felt her hand landed on my shoulder. “There is a café across the building. It’s Gabb’s favourite place when she can still see (though she can still somewhat see). You two can go there since no one’s there around this hour so you can talk in peace.”

Ella and I sat opposite from each other. We are in the place I used to go to when I still have my ability to see. My vision is back now – the vision that can barely make out images. We both have coffees in front of us, and a plate of grilled cheese sandwich and fries. There were no other customers except for me and Ella which made me comfortable, at least.

“So… you’re my boss, huh?” Ella asked, opening a topic.

“Turns out I am.” I replied. “Ella, I will go straight to the point. I never even knew you were applying for my company. You see, the decision wasn’t made by me—it was my uncle. I understand how you feel for the rest of the applicants so there will be another interview tomorrow morning where I will lead it. Please, come as well. This time, we are making it right.”

I saw Ella’s lips curve into a smile, and replied, “I will. I will.” She took a piece of fries and ate it. “You didn’t have to run to me, you know? You could have just explained in the phone? Now you almost got hurt.”

“Because I—” I paused.

_Why did I run to her?_ After seeing her image to walk away, something drove me to run towards her.

“Gabb?”

I continued, “I actually don’t know why.” I replied, lowering my head to hide the embarrassment on my face. “Seeing your foggy image walking away somewhat triggered me, I guess.”

“Your sister, Miss Trinidad, mentioned about your vision. What does she mean by when you can, in some way, see?”

Gabb wanted to meet Ella’s eyes, but she chose not to – fearing if she does, she won’t be able to forget its image. Instead she looked outside the window, both of her fingers locking each other. “I am not fully blind.” She replied, “I can still see but I can barely make out of the images. The images are out of focus, yet I can figure out what the objects are which can help me avoid obstacles, notice streetlights, and the likes.”

“Oh. No wonder I got that feeling of you staring closely at me.”

“Was I that obvious?”

Ella shook her head. “Just my instincts. Plus, you managed to avoid the obstacles back then in Sela’s place.” Ella took a sip from her coffee. “But still, that alone cannot help you see much.”

“Yeah. I need to touch the objects and have their image printed in my head.”

“Oh, just like what you did to me back in the mezzanine?”

“Yeah, and honestly, I picture out that you are… _beautiful_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Sorry for the delay :) some bastard COPIED my writing style so I got triggered and had to take care of it first before updating, plus another person copied this story of mine and published it in wattpad. Don't worry it was taken care off in less than 24hrs.


	6. Chapter 6

**Ella**

**It’s been a month since I worked under Gabb’s company.** I passed the second interview (obviously) and I got my desired role but I was assigned to an entertainment company that her family business owns. My salary isn’t bad either and there are a lot of benefits on top of that. The only problem is how bad the company’s being run.

_I doubt Gabb is aware of the current state of her business here._

“Tin,” I called my secretary’s name through the telephone on my desk. A girl entered my office. “Where is the update from the sales department I asked you two days ago?”

Tin replied, “The sales haven’t given me their report yet, Miss Ella.” She lowered her head, “I kept asking them for updates ever since, but they haven’t given me an answer.”

I leaned my back on my office chair with my fingers rubbing my nose bridge – indicating the stress and migraine attacking me.

Most of the people here are lacking the sense of responsibility. That’s how bad our state is. Managing the marketing department would be easy for me thanks to my experience, but things will be delayed due to some irresponsible staffs.

“Please tell our marketing director that my report will be delayed and please tell the sales that I need their report _today_.” I said.

“Yes, miss.” Tin added, “Also, a call came in from the advertising agency. They asked about our contract renewal and about our promotional video for the upcoming star auditions.”

I released a sigh. “Can you tell them that I will communicate with them through email instead? Also, regarding about the contract renewal, I have yet to communicate with the higher-office about it.”

Tin excused herself before heading out of my office.

The company isn’t that well known yet, but we have outstanding artists already. We just lack the sense of promotion that’s why those artists aren’t exposed that much.

I stretched my whole body. “But I will change that.” I said.

God knows how much I love to work. He might have given me this opportunity since he knew a lot of work is needed and I am the right person for the job. My greatest obstacle here is my patience. Time is gold for me, and I never missed a deadline – but knowing about the state of the staffs… God help me.

I go to work 8 in the morning and leave late at night. Sometimes I even stay in the office until the sun rises thanks to all the pending works that needed to be done as soon as possible.

“I will head out now in a while, Miss Ella.” Tin said, her head revealing behind the door. I glanced at the clock on my monitor – it’s 9 pm.

“Be safe out there, Tin. Good work today.” I replied, with my attention stuck on my iMac screen where I continue to type on my report.

“You too, Miss. Also, aren’t you going home?”

“I have to finish this report, Tin, and since when do I go home before 12 in the morning?”

“I see. Although, you can finish it tomorrow. _You should give yourself a break sometimes_ , Miss Ella. Anyway, I hope you will get enough rest tonight. I will go back to my desk now.”

The door slammed shut then at the same time my eyes averted to the entrance. My fingers stopped running on the keyboard. “Give myself a break, huh?” I heave a sigh. I shook my head and straightened my back, “Focus, Ella. Focus.”

I went out of my office after five minutes and saw Tin finalizing her presentation for tomorrow, “Tin, thank god you are still here! Can you hand this out to the director tomorrow morning? I need to—” I paused. I had to blink twice to prove that I wasn’t seeing things. “Miss Skribikin, it’s a surprise seeing you here.” I said, bowing my head.

Gabb faced me with a smile, “Ella,”

“Why are you here? It’s late at night. Shouldn’t you be resting, Miss?”

“Ah. I came to check on how things are doing here. How about you—why are you and Tin still here when everyone else went home?”

Tin replied, “I’m finishing my presentation for tomorrow while miss Ella is finishing her report for the director.”

“I see. How’s Tin doing under you? Is she giving you trouble or anything?” Tin gasped out of shock and gave our boss a playful slap on the shoulder. I find it awkward since… well… Gabb is our boss. Gabb must have noticed the weird expression on my face that she answered, “Tin’s been in the company for a very long time. She just got promoted as a Marketing Assistant a week before you were accepted. Also, she’s my high school friend. We can goof around as much as we want.”

“I see.” I answered, “She’s actually good at her work. She is fast, reliable, good initiative skills, and I like how confident she is. I am so lucky to have her.”

“I don’t think I am worthy of such compliments coming from you, Miss Ella.” Tin said, lowering her head a bit to hide her flustered face.

Gabb objected. “Nonsense!” She faced me. “Tin’s been here since she was still an intern. She never left the company _and_ she’s been here for half a year now but look—a marketing assistant, and who knows? Maybe she will take your place, or get promoted as a Marketing Director in the future.”

“Stop joking around, Gabb. I am yet to know more under Miss Ella here.”

“Oh please. Just call me Ella whenever we are alone and whenever we are out of the company and work.” I said.

Coleen arrive, telling Gabb that it’s time for them to leave. “Oh, before I forgot. Are you free tomorrow, Ella?” Gabb asked.

I raised an eyebrow out of curiosity. “May I ask why, Miss Skribikin?”

“Oh, I was just wondering if… um… you have time tomorrow? Preferably at night since… uh… there’s this event in the… riverbank and I… um…” she chuckled nervously. I couldn’t help but smile after seeing her reaction. Her cheeks were starting to get red, and I observe how she constantly blink her eyes in an nervous way.

_I never thought that Gabb could give me those kind of expressions._

“Yes.” I said, not giving her time to finish her sentence. I am not blind – I mean, I know what she’s trying to convey, thus, I gave her my answer right away.

“That’s…” Gabb’s smile reached up to her cheeks – satisfied with my answer. “Great! So I will have my driver, I mean, sister… sorry, I mean—”

“I get out by 9.” I said. “Whoever will pick me up, I will be available by then.”

“Wait, Ella didn’t you say that you don’t—”

My head turned to face Tin with a grin on my face and a taunting expression. “I go out by 9, Tin. _Right_?” I asked.

Coleen clapped both of her hands. “That settles it then! We’re looking forward to spend time with you, Miss Amat. You won’t regret joining us tomorrow night, and I doubt you will forget it.”

When they left, Tin poked my shoulder to catch my attention. “Miss, don’t you have a lot of work to do tomorrow which will, I don’t know, take you the whole day to finish? Why did you say you are free tomorrow?”

My schedule sunk in. “Shit!” I cursed. “Shit! Shit! Shit! I forgot that I have to attend the tender tomorrow! You have your presentation that I need to supervise, and I have to meet with the advertising agency! Fuck! Why didn’t you tell me sooner, Tin?! I couldn’t have—” I released an exasperating groan.

“And you also need to go to Malate tomorrow to meet with the mall supervisor for the mall show.”

“Fuck!”

_Ella Amat… just… why? Why did you say yes without confirming you are free or not?!_

~ ~ ~

**I went to the office as early as possible to do what I had to do for today.** I spent my morning by meeting up with the supervisor of the mall in Malate where we will hold our event, then I supervised Tin’s presentation, and then meeting up with the advertising agency.

After my morning schedule, I spent the afternoon in the tender. Usually, tenders are led by the vice president of the company or the general manager but for some reason I was sent by the company instead. I’m not complaining though – I’m used with tenders since I was sent most of the time by my previous company as well. What I don’t like in tenders is facing with two-faced idiots. I saw the people I met from the previous tenders, and I met new faces as well.

Tin and I went out of the hotel where the tender was held. “Finally finished!” She exclaimed. “I never knew tenders are tiresome! Jesus Christ, it’s night time already? It’s 7:30 in the evening!”

I stretched my neck to relieve it from the pain I felt. “God I am tired! Well, we started late. We should have ended by 6.”

We drove back to the company. For tenders, the company usually sends off their representatives with accompanying escorts but Tin and I got escorts _and_ a chauffeur.

“I finished all my schedule for the day!” I exclaimed. “I’m so happy. I cannot wait to go home and rest!”

“Rest? Don’t you have a schedule tonight?” Tin asked. I felt the confusion in her voice.

I faced her. “Do I still have something to tonight? I finished all my work for today. I cannot remembering doing something else.”

“Miss Ella, did you forget? Gabb invited you to the riverbank. _Tonight_.”

“Riverbank? I don’t remember she invited me to—wait…” just the, everything sunk into me. “Gabb invited me out tonight! What the actual fuck?!” The car suddenly came into a halt when the stoplight turned red. 

“I don’t have anything to wear for tonight!” I shouted. “I don’t have time to go home!”

Tin smiled at me. She placed both of her hands on my shoulders. “I knew this would happen so I came prepared!” She rummaged behind the seat. “I only saw these kind of scenarios in movies and books and never thought would happen in real life! This is great! I feel like you fairy godmother.” She revealed a dress and a pair of flats.

“I don’t know but you seem to be excited for this event, Tin.” I chuckled.

When we arrived in at the company, Tin helped me style my hair and my make-up. I don’t know why she’s so fired up about this, but it’s amusing that she is giving everything she has for me.

“Simplicity is the key but, girl, with that face? I doubt you even need make-up!” Tin said.

“Just a light make-up would do, Tin.”

After a few minutes, a girl entered my office – introducing herself as Cole and she’s Coleen’s secretary, “Miss Amat, my name is Cole. I am Miss Coleen’s secretary. She asked me to fetch you from the company to the riverbank where Miss Gabrielle is waiting for you.”

Cole drove me to the location. I won’t lie, I am nervous and scared. This isn’t normal – I mean, my boss asking me out. An employee shouldn’t be _this_ close to her boss, and the boss shouldn’t be _this_ close to her employee.

_Wait, maybe Gabb asked be to accompany her in the riverbank because she is thinking of holding an event there or something. Her invitation could be something related to work. God, what am I thinking?_

“Nervous?” Cole asked, her eyes meeting my reflection in the rear-view mirror. “Please don’t be. You will love the place.”

“Is it normal for your boss to invite employees out?” I asked.

Cole replied, “Nope, but when she does… I know it was for a reason. I think miss Gabrielle invited you tonight because she knew you would appreciate what you will see. Matter in fact, it’s very rare for her to invite someone on this special event. I only know one person whom she invited before. When I heard about her inviting you tonight, I was surprised and somewhat happy as well.”

“What is the event about?”

“You will see soon once we arrive, Miss Amat.”

We arrived at the destination. Cole opened the door for me. The cold wind met my skin which caused shivers down to my spine. “It’s cold tonight.” I said. There are a lot of people in the area. I never heard about any particular event happening in the riverbank tonight, or maybe I wasn’t updated. Nevertheless, it’s almost packed.

_I wonder where I can find Gabb and Coleen?_

“This is as far as I can go, Miss Amat.” Cole said. “Just walk straight and you’ll see the spot. She’s waiting for you.”

I did what Cole told me. I couldn’t help but look around while I walk my way towards where my boss’ are. There are families, couples, and groups of friends surrounding the riverbank. There are also food booths and some vendors selling lights and toys for the kids that are running around the area.

_It’s nice to see this kind of view. It brings me back to the old days._

I used to go to places like this – although, usually they are parks and I went with my family. I would had my dad buy me one of those flying light thingies where you will have a rubber band to pull the light stick to release it from the air and it will drop down like a plane kind of thing. It’s hard to explain.

Now that I think about it, how long has it been since I went out to places like this? To dress up and meet with someone after work or outside work?

“Wait…” I stopped. “I’m not overdress, right?”

Just as I was about to proceed on walking, a person bumped onto me which almost lose my balance. I turned my body to face the person – it’s a girl. She looked like she just saw a ghost and she’s running away from it.

“I’m sorry!” She said, bowing her head.

“Oh, it’s fine.”

“Wait,” she earnestly looked at me, “you look familiar…”

I raised an eyebrow and lose contact with her eyes, “Am I?”

We stood there for a few seconds. Before I can excuse myself, she suddenly snapped her fingers and exclaimed, “Are you Ella Amat? Like, _the_ Ella I’ve been hearing about?”

I nodded my head. “Yes?”

The girl’s eyes curved into an upside down crescent moon. Her smile was filled with so much joy, then she shook my hand. “I cannot believe that I would meet you here! I’ve been hearing a lot of good things from you in the company. I think you went to apply as an employee. I was looking forward to meet you but then I received news that you got accepted from another company, thus, you cancelled your application. Honestly, I was sad when I heard you cancelled it. I was hoping that you’d work for us.”

A girl suddenly came. “My lady, the car is ready.” She said.

“I don’t think I deserve to receive such praise from you, miss?”

“My name is—”

“I’m so sorry to cut your conversation short but Miss Cloud but we really need to go.” The girl, who I think is the latter’s secretary or assistant, said.

_Wait, Cloud. Cloud? She couldn’t be… no impossible, she never showed herself out of the public for two years! But if she is her… oh my god! Oh my god… please tell me it is her!_ Mu heart thumped with raging fire not out of anger or anything, but out of excitement.

“Oh come on, Sayaka. Can’t I introduce myself?”

I took a deep breath and exhaled. “Excuse, but are you perhaps Miss Cloud from _the_ Cloud Incorporation?”

She smiled at me, “Yes, I am.” She said, “ _I am Ashley Cloud, the heir of Cloud Incorporation._ ”

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! It's Trashy-Authornim (beigybabylizzy/GoldenFever48) with another fanfic, but this time it's not TWICE related (a FIRST). I told myself not to write/publish any other fanfic aside from TWICE but jokes on me I guess. You all know how I work/write so YES this is a trashy fanfic <3 Nevertheless, excuse my grammar mistakes and typos, and I hope you guys will like this. I SWEAR I won't let y'all hanging on this one.


End file.
